How far is heaven from hell ?
by angelson9999
Summary: Vanitas Leonhart was imprisonned for two years in Radiant Garden's Penitentiary. He will eventually get out. But he'll find many things have changed in his absence back home. Will he be able to cope ? AU - mostly VanVen and Soroku a few others...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody ^^ ! I'm Angelson9999 and I am a newbie ! I am also French so you'll have to pardon my mistakes if you find any (but don't hesitate to point them out to me, cause I live to learn XD) ! Anyway, here is the first chapter of what I hope will be a long story ! It will take place in an alternate universe ! This will mainly be a VenVan and RoxSor story but you'll very probably encounter other pairings along the way ! Hope you enjoy it ^^ !**

**Disclaimer :** I obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or places affiliated. Same goes for Final Fantasy.**  
><strong>

_Vanitas Leonhart was imprisonned for two years in Radiant Garden's Penitentiary. He will eventually get out. But he'll find many things have changed in his absence back home. Will he be able to cope ? And will he be able to stay on the path he set out for himself ? In this story lies the answer... Crappy summary but I suck at those lol ! Please don't let that stop you from reading and hopefully enjoy it !  
><em>

How far is heaven from hell ?

Chapter 1

Radiant Garden was a beautiful city. It was known throughout the world as a beacon of history and treasures from the past. Many monuments and museums there were reminiscent of a time full of heroics and magnificent battles.

Of course, war, battles and violence are things to be glorified to an extent. Radiant Garden was of course also famous for her namesake. Nowhere else in the entire world could you find another city so full of magnificent gardens. You could name every flower you could think of and be sure it was carefully grown in one garden or another in one part of this big city where it was allowed to thrive for the wonderment of the inhabitant and the tourist.

Radiant Garden was of course known for its modernity as well. Epic wars and glorious battles may have been over for a very long time but it was no reason to live idly and unprotected... and well, modernity made the everyday life easy. And it was easy to live in Radiant Garden.

Of course, if the city was magnificent and modern, you can bet the City Penitentiary was at least as such... minus the comfort as you'd probably expect...

You see, as in any big city, crime was severely frowned upon in Radiant Garden. And Radiant Garden being the biggest city in the country, criminals from all parts of the country were often sent there judging on the severity of their crime. Murder generally saw you being sent there... whatever the circumstances.

Now that the scene is set, you've all guessed where the story begins – you clever lads you...

* * *

><p>Life in Radiant Garden's Penitentiary was considered as hell by almost every inmate. You could have guards and think all potential threats were covered... there would always be something. In a microcosm where each and every soul was damned, the only rule was the survival of the fittest.<p>

Those who had half a brain to go with the brawn or lack thereof instantly knew where their place was and whose butt to kiss. The others never lasted long if they weren't fast learners.

Vanitas was nothing if not a fast learner.

Vanitas Leonheart had been an inmate at Radiant Garden's Penitentiary for two years now. He'd learned everything there was to know to survive in this place without any permanent physical damage. He was well-known by all the inmates as being the go-to person when you wanted to curry a favor from Xehanort, the most ruthless of them all and the one who really made the world go round between the walls of the Penitentiary.

Being in the good graces of this despicable guy had been hard work, but Vanitas was resilient and hard-working when it was in his interest. It had been easier for him than for others of course. If Vanitas was not a hardened criminal or a sadistic assassin, he was never afraid of a good fight. He was a Leonhart and that meant that he had the making of a great warrior like his ancestors had been centuries ago. His fellow inmates had learned the hard way not to be deceived by his looks.

Where Vanitas was slender, he was also proportionally fit. Behind his smart disposition and easygoing attitude the young had a very mean streak and a ferocious proficiency for fighting. And most of all, behind the fair skin, the alluring black bangs that pointed everywhere in a very cute manner, the fascinating golden eyes and the body to die for, he was neither stupid nor a sissy.

Last but not least, he'd stricken an undying friendship with Axel the Pyro, another wild card that had been in the inner circle of Xehanort since before Vanitas arrived in Radiant Garden's Penitentiary. The man with the long and crazy red spikes had seen the potential in this newcomer very early on and had taken him under his wings, allowing him access to the good graces of the Big Guy himself. Other than Xehanort, the two young men were only loyal to each other.

Actually, the highlight of both their lives in this hellhole had been the day they'd been able to bribe the right to share a cell. They had been able to make it happen six months after Vanitas' arrival. And god had Vanitas been thankful for Axel's friendship from that day on. His precedent cellmate had been a mountain of muscles and had never hidden the fact that the young man's butt was perfectly to his taste. Vanitas had had to fight to keep his cherry intact almost every night...

This night would mark the end of the second year Vanitas had spent in hell. He would not complain. He had seen other inmates who had truly had it worse than him. At least, he had been able to ensure his survival and a certain security for times to come... even if he knew better than to take that for granted in such a place. Nevertheless, he, at least, could say that someone here truly had his back.

"Well aren't you the silent one, tonight !"

Vanitas allowed himself a good-natured smirk while he moved to look under his bed at Axel's. Said young man was watching him with a questioning look while playing with his trademark lighter without even looking at it.

"How you manage to score gas for the damn thing is beyond me, said Vanitas with another smirk that didn't have much effect with his head upside down...

_I have my ways... Got it memorized ?"

The brunette quietly snickered at that. Axel was a damn pyro in real need of some new material. He was still looking at him though. There would be no trying to downplay it. The redhead just knew him too damn well and Vanitas knew that Axel was not above lighting in bed on fire from below if experience was anything to go by. Four months ago, he had been forced to share Axel's bed following one such incident until they had been able to bribe another bunk bed (which in itself had taken two fucking months !)... and Vanitas was still reeling from the discovery that his friend loved to cuddle at night... He decided it was safer to go down to join Axel and tell him what he wanted to know.

"So what is it, Van, asked Axel with his deceptively carefree tone that never fooled the brunette anymore ?"

Vanitas settled himself against the sickeningly white wall of their cell to prop himself across Axel who was currently leaning on the bed. He couldn't help but pout a little at being forced to share his feelings like a girl.

"Stop making yourself grumpy-cute, my little Vannie, all but cooed Axel with the stupid grin he kept for cute things, cause that'll just earn you my undying love and a hug and you'll still have to talk !

_Go die in hell, great big pyro jerk, retorted a grumpy Vanitas who hated the nickname !"

The playful banter over, the brunette just crossed his arms and directed a soulful look to the wall on the other side of the cell. Even now, he couldn't bring himself to look at his friend when said friend coaxed him into introspection.

"It's just... It's been two years, dude..."

* * *

><p>Axel looked calmly at his cellmate and best friend without saying a word. To anyone who didn't know Van like he did, he looked the paragon of confidence, the master of all them bastards of this world... and that was 60% true... then there were the other 40%...<p>

"I never hoped for a miracle, went on the brunette, pointedly ignoring Axel's scrutiny... I'm in this place cause I fucking deserve it. It's just... In those two years, I never thought much of the future, ya know ? But tonight..."

Van just went quiet at this point. Axel knew what was happening when the brunette quickly turned his head to the door... the door that looked more and more like the end of their future. The redhead knew better than to call his friend on his silence... or on his shoulders that were now slightly twitching from the silent tears he knew were there. There were the other 40% that were aching to make themselves known. He knew his friend was raging inside not to be able to reign his fragile side in.

"I know I don't deserve it..."

And there it was. The quivering little voice that Van never let anyone hear. The little part of the brunette that Axel had fought so hard and practically beaten out off his friend when he was still the cocky little bastard Vanitas was so sure he had to be.

At that point, Axel quit his position to sit himself next to the trembling young man and took him roughly in his arms. Van seemed to fight it a little at the beginning but quickly surrendered.

"Fuck, whimpered the young man quietly...

_You don't deserve what, gently coaxed Axel, still holding on his friend who now cried openly ?

_I just... I just want to see my brothers, whispered Van between sobs. I want... I want to make it up to them... to Sora... But what I did..."

The brunette went quietly silent after that. Which was really no surprise... he had all but quickly fallen in a deep sleep. And Axel just knew there would be no waking him. He decided not to even try. The little dope would just have to sleep with Axel for the night. An Axel Cuddle Night would do him good. Plus, a grumpy Vanitas in the morning was a healthy Vanitas.

Setting the brunette comfortably under the covers was not too complicated. Axel quickly joined him. He didn't close his eyes just yet though. Instead, he looked thoughtfully at the bottom of the upside bed.

Axel didn't have much waiting for him outside of this prison. Granted, the thought of dying there was quite distasteful. But he had always left it to the stars to show him where to go. He was a patient guy and knew to enjoy what he had however shitty it was. But Vanitas had so much waiting outside for him. So much unfinished business to attend to. Family. Friends. A life. One he had greatly screwed up but that he could still try to mend.

The brunette chose this moment to stir a little in his sleep. He then turned to snuggle against Axel with a contented sigh before returning to being dead for the world. The redhead snickered quietly. And he was the overly cuddly one ! No doubt Van would hurt him the next morning when he'd wake up in Axel's arms.

Still, the peaceful look on his sleeping face was quite a sight. Childlike as if there never was a worry in the world.

Axel was worried. Van was tough, for sure. But he could see that the young man was on the verge of breaking. He was not made for this life however well he played the part. Axel would pray the stars tonight to show a way out to his friend. And if that didn't work, maybe it would be time for them to find a way out on their own...

**And that'd the end of the first chapter. ****It sure seemed (and felt) longer when I was writing it on paper but what do you know :p ! I'll work extra hard to developp the next ones more and that's a promise ^^ ! I'll also do my best to write and upload the next chapters as quickly as I can !**

**I really hope you'll find it in ya to review this little beginning cause that would make my day and the many days to follow ! Plus constructive reviews (whether good or bad always help) ! OK so it's late and I'm already rambling so I'm gonna turn in** **! ****Be seeing y'all as soon as possible !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey ^^! First of all, many thanks for the nice reviews i've had so far ! It really energized me and got me going and I really hope you'll feel a little of that in this chapter ! Look look, it's longer XD ! Anyway, it's really nice to hear what you think ! Poor Vanni (Vani ? Vannie ? Can't seem to decide...) indeed ! Relax, he can take it :p ! As for why he is in jail, you'll know a bit more at the end of this chapter, but not too much either lol ! There's a little twist at the end... we'll see how that goes... **

**Thanks for you reading and reviewing, you made my days !**

**Disclaimer :** I obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or places affiliated. Same goes for Final Fantasy.****  
><strong>  
><strong>

How far is heaven from hell ?

Chapter 2

Wake-up calls at Radiant Garden's Penitentiary were far from enjoyable. Sure, the guards always made a point to remind every inmate that they were nothing but lowlifes who didn't even deserved to lick the dirt off their boots, but they were especially nasty on mornings. The mornings were actually a ritual you had better get used to real quick if you didn't want to be beaten up right there and then in your cell at six in the morning...

Vanitas himself had learned the drill the hard way. He hadn't complied the first time and had mouthed off like the cocky idiot he often was. Let's just say he hadn't seen the ferocious beating up coming. And boys and girls, you could be freaking Bruce Lee, when you were roughly woken up at six in the morning, ten guards armed with billies and tasers usually were enough to make you regret having been a bad boy. The week he had spent in the infirmary, and the month to fully heal while trying to survive after that had greatly helped him to understand when to keep your fucking pride in check and bow your head like a good bitch.

Which is why when two guards shouted to wake up from behind the door of his and Axel's cell, they both knew to get snappy instantly. Vanitas didn't have time to recall the reason why he'd found himself in Axel's bed in the arms of his friend. He joined said friend flat on the floor, face down, legs spread and hands behind his head, ready for the morning inspection. He'd have time to be grumpy and damage Axel later...

"You guys better be ready !"

The shouting voice, Vanitas recognized as being that of Larry, one of the guards Xehanort had on his little network of bribed guards. Vanitas knew him very well since he was the intermediary between this guy plus a few others and the Big Guy. Since he wasn't part of the pair that usually made the morning inspection in their block, the brunette knew Larry needed a favor from either him or Xehanort.

"You two can get up slowly and face us now !"

The other one, Vanitas didn't know. When he was up and facing the guards he saw Larry in front of him and the other one in front of Axel on his right sizing the redhead up. He couldn't look at Axel to see if he recognized the other guard and talking was still out of the question for now. The new guard was not one he'd seen anywhere in the Penitentiary. That could be a problem in the eventuality that he'd been appointed to the morning inspection of their block starting today. The man looked thirty-ish. He was taller than Vanitas... definitely taller than Fat Larry (Vanitas always pictured him with a t-shirt that said : "Yay for pancakes ! Gimme gimme !") and roughly the same size as Axel. Somewhat muscular and fit with cruel eyes and something in his demeanor that screamed issues with anger management (like he was one to talk, though)...

"OK, everything is fine on our end, guys, said Larry in the device they all used to communicate in this place. We'll be moving on to the refectory in a few. Over !"

Vanitas and Axel knew that meant they were allowed to move and talk then. The brunette risked a discreet glance at his friend but the redhead has his poker face on so there was no way, even for him, to know what he was thinking. The other guard just moved to stand near the door of their cell with his arms crossed. Vanitas didn't like the look the creep had on him. He knew that look perfectly well and it made him want to crawl out of his skin. The young man was only thankful he had been fully dressed to sleep that night and that Axel hadn't undressed him in his sleep (now did that surprise someone ? Anyone ?) like he'd done some time ago... The creepy guard looked ready to jump his bones at any given time.

"Now boy, said Larry, pocketing his communication device, d'you still have some smokes to trade ?"

Larry was a crooked, overweight greedy guy, but he was nowhere near creepy. He was decent enough when you kept him fed just enough and knew that you didn't shit with Xehanort's crew even if you were a guard. For that matter, he'd been one of the guards that had witnessed Vanitas in a fight against other inmates and had had to put him down with at least twenty other guard with tasers... So the brunette felt far from threatened.

"Didn't ya give him some last week, Van, asked Axel while casually sitting on his bed ? Feeling stressed in your old age, Larry ?

_The day I want to talk about my life with the likes of ya is the day you start being sane, countered Big Larry with a smirk ! And tell your boss that it'd be good for him to contact his lady friends for some time this month... just to keep the communication friendly between y'all and us honest and hard-working guys.

_Will do, Chief, answered Axel easily ! You remind your hard-working and arguably honest colleagues that the good fun we provide you all with comes with a price that we will want to discuss first. I also have several colleagues of yours who have made good use of my contacts outside and who have very conveniently forgotten to say thanks. Tell them I haven't forgotten, that I never forget and that if they need a reminder, Xehanort isn't the only one with great persuasion skills, got it memorized ?"

You had to hand it to Axel, he knew how to get his point across. Many were those who forgot that his carefree attitude and his goofiness was mostly for show. Axel was not a bad guy, Vanitas knew that. That didn't make him any less of a very dangerous guy. You didn't survive and thrive in this hellhole without being a fucking bad-ass. The redhead was the one Xehanort tasked with his "persuasion campaigns". He always knew who to bribe to get one guy alone without disturbance for a conversation (well Axel talked while the other guy usually screamed in pain before crying for his mother) and he had an uncanny sharp sense for opportunity and self-preservation (which extended to you if you were his best friend and occasional cuddling target).

Larry would pass the message along.

"I don't like your tone, lowlife scum !"

The creepy one had stayed silent throughout the conversation until Axel's little pep talk to Larry. He looked like he was considering shutting the redhead's trap with much added grief. Axel didn't seem worried though. He was just innocently raising his eyebrows like he didn't get why the guy was in this state. Though Vanitas could see that his friend was ready for a fight if it came to that. The brunette was slowly getting in his fighting stance himself...

"Oh shut your damn pipe, Joe, intervened Larry in a fed-up tone ! It's too soon in the morning for Rookie Hour, got that ? Wait for me outside, why don't cha !"

"Joe" stood motionless for ten seconds. Vanitas was sure he wouldn't listen to Big Larry. They would have to get messy and the day was just starting...

Joe was sending death glares to Axel.

"Now, you dimwit, shouted Larry, fuming !"

Joe finally relaxed. He sent one last death glare Axel's way then turned on his heels, opened the door... and just before heading out, he sent one last look to Vanitas, sizing him up and down... and that was that. The brunette discreetly let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. He had considered mouthing off to get the measure of this creep but he could recognize a rattlesnake when he saw one. They were at their most dangerous when backed into a corner. And now was not the time and place to start problems on a whim. He barely suppressed a shudder of disgust and uneasiness when he thought about the look of that half-shit on him...

He had to get a grip though, before Larry could entertain the idea that his colleague could scare him.

"Nice fellow, he said to Larry with his smirk back on. Is he conveying to us you and your colleague's stand on things ? We'd hate to end our fruitful relationship on a simple misunderstanding...

_He's new, argued Larry, a little peeved at the young man's tone ! He doesn't get how all this works is all !

_Or you all think you're in a position to change our agreement, interjected Axel in a no-nonsense tone. Either way, Xehanort may feel it is time to remind you just how peaceful the Penitentiary has really been these days..."

Larry was obviously at a loss of words at that idea. He was more than a little pale and Vanitas could understand him. His friend was not really subtly (but then, it was kinda the point) referring to the gigantic riot that had seen Xehanort rise to power among the inmates. The direction of the Penitentiary had been forced to negotiate the end of this huge debacle with Xehanort so as not to be forced to require the help of outside authorities and then undermining their ability to maintain order. Another disaster of this magnitude would be really bad for the direction (who would lose their credibility and possibly their jobs), for the guards (who would lose all the nice bribes they were now solidly used to, their jobs and just maybe their lives) and for the inmates (who only had their lives to lose, after all).

"Listen, said Larry with a desperate look on his face, Joe is just new and kind of a hothead...

_Not our problem Larry, cut Vanitas with a serious look ! You don't want problems, we want our regular morning inspection team back. You'll have to find another way to contact us. We'll need good news to report to Xehanort soon cause these days you and your team of honest and hard-working buffoons are cutting it a little short, Larry. Until then, you'll wait for the cigarettes."

Larry didn't answer anything but there was no need to. Everything that mattered had been said. Vanitas and Axel had laid the terms, it was now the goon squad's turn to either play ball or prepared to get squashed. For all he was clueless, Larry understood that and he didn't wait too long before heading out. Vanitas just let himself fall on the bed next to his best friend. Axel had his back against the wall and just seemed a little lost in thought... which was already telling for someone like the redhead who usually appeared happy and unconcerned.

Axel seemed to notice his friend watching because then he looked back with his trademark casual face.

"Quite a morning, right ?

_Yeah... Next best thing to a good lay...

_A good lay, exclaimed Axel in mock horror ? And here I thought you were serious about us !

_You wish, quietly joked the brunette with his trademark smirk ! A body like mine can't afford to be wasted away on just one person, my friend !

_You man-whore you, said Axel while trying to poke Vanitas' head !

_Seriously though, continued the brunette, losing the smirk... That was bad...

_You don't have to tell me, nodded Axel, getting serious himself.

_And I'm positive this "rookie" isn't an isolated incident. We should have seen this coming. There was no way the direction wouldn't try to shift the tables on us when we were sure they wouldn't.

_Yup, and we're gonna have to talk to the Big Guy about this for sure but that's not what worries me more...

_What else is there, asked Vanitas, a little surprised at that statement ?"

Axel was looking at him with a worried look. Which meant whatever he was thinking about was serious. Was it about what he's coaxed out of him the night before ? Was his friend afraid that he would off himself or something stupid like that ?

"I can hear the wheels of what passes for your brain turning in the wrong direction, mate, lightly teased the redhead...

_Well tell me then, you great asshole !

_Haven't you seen this nut-job looking at you ? This guy's aching for a piece of your ass in a bad way, Van ! And I'm not talking in the biblical sense, yeah ?

_You jealous or something, smirked Vanitas while taking a suggestive pose from his laid down position ? I don't swing that way but maybe..."

The brunette didn't have time to finish before Axel through a backward punch in the wall... which cracked very nicely... Vanitas was surprised to say the least. Axel was pissed.

"Be serious and stop your shit, Van, all but growled Axel with a dangerous look on his face ! It's bad enough that most of our guys are just waiting for your guard to let down to attack you and have their way with you ! This guy screams "nutcase" and we don't know how many of the goon squad he's got backing him up ! I'm sure Larry and his loser colleagues have no idea how many Joes there are among them ! I don't know if you're aware, but if you managed not to have your cherry popped all this time it was also because of damn sheer luck and good timing ! I can't watch your back 24/7, Van ! And I don't want to see you get tag-teamed ! A "body like yours" is not exactly a common thing around here ! Stop being so fucking cocky !

_Fuck you, you bastard, retorted a raging Vanitas ! I can take care of myself ! I'll destroy anyone who dares to think they can just..."

The brunette stopped himself when Axel just watched him expressionless.

"And what will happen when you just kill them, Van, asked the redhead quietly ?"

That's what he had said, right ? He'd just said if someone tried to have their way with him, he'd kill them... How far gone was he ? Was he becoming like all these poor bastards out there ?

_So what ? Am I supposed to just take it ? Was I supposed to, then ? I a am not a fucking bitch !_

No Vanitas was not a bitch. But was he an assassin ? A cold-blooded murderer ?

"What do you think will happen if you kill these goons, he heard his friend ask ? How many more years do you think you can last here ?"

Vanitas let himself fall on the bed again. He felt truly and well fucked. He didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to... but his case was complicated. It was under revision last he heard but that had been six months ago. And then, the lawyer the city had provided him hadn't been much of an inspiration. To make a long story short, he didn't know how much time he'd have to spend in the fucking Penitentiary.

"We can't stay here, Axel, realized Vanitas out loud...

_I know, genius, retorted Axel with a frown. Thing are gonna get crazy before long here. But we don't have time to talk about it just now. They're coming to round us up for breakfast in two minutes. And we're gonna have to tell Xehanort about this morning.

_Right... Good times...

_No shit, Sherlock !"

* * *

><p>The refectory was a big room. With lots of table. White walls. No windows. And lots of guards standing all around the room. When the wake-up calls weren't enough of a reality check, the refectory usually made it clear for you : "Suck to be you !"<p>

The food was edible and the coffee was strong, which ensured that nothing major happened during meals. Why spoil the only good times of your life in hell ?

There wasn't enough seats for all the inmates. Which meant that the privilege to have a chair went to the upper level of the food chain. There were several groups of tables. Of course Xehanort and his inner circle were the ones who had the most tables and chairs.

Vanitas and Axel were fortunate enough to eat with them and to have earned the right to a chair. Not too far from the Big Guy himself as a matter of fact since breakfast and the other meals were the times Xehanort got his cronies to report to him all the happenings of the place. A regular meeting, would you believe it ? Not that he'd voiced it out loud to any of them but it really felt like they were trying to make more of themselves than they ever would be... Lords of the land of the Fucked ! Then again, it was human nature to make believe you were in control, right ? The brunette himself was taking pages from the same book...

A discreet push from Axel reminded him that introspection could wait. Trays in hand, they made their way to Xehanort's table. Xehanort was a very deceptive man. To someone who would have only known him by reputation, he would sound like a ruthless mass of muscles in his thirties, hiding an ax somewhere, munching on the bones of his latest victim and with a bad temper... and they'd be wrong. Xehanort was closer to a sixty-year old man, bald, with a small white beard, approximately the same size as Vanitas (hence not real tall but try telling the brunette that...) because he was hunched, with cruel and piercing golden eyes. The thing was the old bastard was as strong as he sounded despite his appearance. Many were the poor sods who'd underestimated him. The old man reveled in that because they were done for as soon as they made the mistake.

Vanitas felt like today was all about dangerous looks. The one the Big Guy was giving him and his red-headed cell-mate gave him quite a sens of foreboding. But he wasn't about to show him that. Being in the inner circle was a constant struggle and a good place was never secure. If you didn't have the balls, it wasn't worth giving it a try. He sat beside Axel, smirking with deliberate and casual confidence.

"I was wondering when our youngsters would show up, said Xehanort with his deceptively sweet voice and the smile that went with it... Were you delayed ?

_The wake-up call kept us somewhat, answered Axel with his carefree tone while he was drinking hos coffee.

_They wanted something in particular, asked James, a guy who sprouted an eye-patch proudly and who considered himself Xehanort's right-hand man, or did they just surprised you two lovebirds at it ?"

It didn't surprise Vanitas when he heard the entire table laugh at that. It was a running joke between them that Axel and him had wanted to share a cell just to be able to do the nasty as much as they wanted. The brunette personally thought that they were trying to ascertain whether that was what really happened in their cell. Granted, Vanitas was proud of his looks and never bothered to hide it, but he knew for a fact that most of these guys just dreamed to be able to fuck him. Many among them had had their fingers broken trying to cope a feel off his butt. The fact that Axel hadn't lost an arm yet being so close to him all the time bugged them and they were jealous. Sadly, criminals and crooks tended to forget important notions like friendship.

Vanitas knew that Xehanort was watching him, waiting for him to defend himself. The old man was constantly evaluating their worth. The brunette settled to look James directly in the only eye he had left with a lascivious look.

"Truth is, James, there is more to Axel than meets the eye... Whereas we can all see at first glance that you're overcompensating for something..."

He licked his lips slowly to emphasize his meaning then quickly turned his attention to the Big Guy whule the laughter quickly subsided.

"Larry wanted cigarettes. And he asked us to forward a booty call request for him and the rest of the goon squad. He put himself and a new guy on our wake-up call team to tell us that.

_I assume you told them about the misconception they seem to entertain, asked Xehanort with a pleasant smile...

_They'll ask nicely before we give them anything, assured Vanitas just as casually.

_Good, good. What was that about a new guy ?"

Leave it to the old bastard to catch quickly on anything fishy...

"The guy was a hothead, said Axel who had just finished his tray and seemed to have eaten his fill and thus quite happy with everything. Let's say he didn't like the grievances I had. Probably thought I had forgotten my place, the poor sod.

_Unfortunate, commented the old guy, giving nothing away.

_He got us thinking that the direction may be trying to end our little agreement by introducing new blood in their goon squad. Guys that won't be as easily bribed as the losers we dealt with up until now."

And that would have been when Vanitas would have thought to see at least a hint of an emotion on Xehanort's face... except there were none.

"You don't seem surprised at that, remarked the brunette to the old man in as unconcerned a tone as he could manage...

_In fact, added Axel in a serious tone, surprising even his friend, you even look as if you were aware of all this.

_The untrusting ton of your voice hurts me, Axel, said Xehanort with an impassive face."

The conversation paused there. At that moment, Vanitas was very much on edge. He took one look at Axel who knew the old man better than him. In times like these, the redhead was his compass. According to his friend's reactions, he knew instantly if everything was going to hell or not. Judging by the frown Axel was not bothering to hide, something was seriously wrong here...

Xehanort then got up from the table slowly and took his time to look at them all. He was going to make some kind of announcement... ans all bets were off on what it would be and what it would mean for Vanitas and Axel. The brunette was tense and at a loss. He'd been thinking very actively during the pause about what he'd done for the tables to turn on him but he came up blank. Then again, he wasn't really necessary to Xehanort and the man was unpredictable. That's what ensured him to be one step ahead of everyone else.

"My friends, began the old man with a strong voice you'd never suspect to come from that body ! What Axel and Vanitas have revealed to us is accurate and true ! And I was aware of it all, I have to admit that to you all !"

There was a whisper all around as every last one of the members of the inner circle seemed to have been taken by surprise at that declaration... except maybe James who seemed to have risen above Vanitas' cutting remark and wasn't all that bothered anymore. The brunette hesitated on how to react. The old man was coming clean to all of them about knowing beforehand about something he should have told them.

He then jumped at the sound of a very menacing growl coming from Axel... When he looked, his friend was visibly seething with rage !

He didn't have time to assess the situation though. Xehanort was not done talking.

"There is a change coming in the way things are gonna work around here. I didn't tell you that ahead of time because I was seeing to it that I would have good news to announce to you all ! My friends, I wasn't about to let the complacent suits believe they've got all of us just placidly waiting to die in this charming place without even an ounce of comfort. Comfort that is after all the right of every human being without distinction."

Vanitas felt nauseous. Something was off and he knew it if Axel's reaction was any indication. But now he could see it... Xehanort was bullshitting every last one of them and those stupid fuckers were taking all of it !

"My friends, I have secured us a deal with our new playmates. Those new guys that our two youngsters seemed to believe were not to be bribed so easily... well, they just needed a little nudging. Everybody wants something ! And there is a solution to everything !"

Vanitas Leonhart, the too-cool-for-you guy was not in control anymore. And as he watched Xehanort turn his head in his direction and and give him a wide smile, the brunette had a general idea of what he looked like... a frightened young boy no more dangerous than a deer caught in headlights...

"The solution is here, he heard the old bastard slowly articulate."

Just at that instant, when he saw nothing more than golden eyes, cruel, cold and calculating, his head exploded... or that was what it felt like anyway...

The last thing he was aware of before he felt himself go was his best friend's desperate shouting...

"Van ! Van ! Let me go you crazy fuckers ! I'll have your head for that ! Van !"

* * *

><p>"... damage him too much in the head, didja ? I like to hear them scream and he gotta be conscious and sane for that !"<p>

If that was a dream, Vanitas wanted a refund. His head hurt and there was way too much light...

"The boy is solid, don't you worry about him. You'll find these restraints I advised you to use in handy. He is never to underestimate."

Xehanort's voice didn't have any business being in any dreams... The old man had had him knocked out from behind... Vanitas was tough, but a well-placed blow to the head was as effective on him as on anybody else. The brunette tried to open his eyes. The intensity of the light was not as strong as he'd first thought. He could see clearly enough to realize where he was... back in his cell... securely tied up to Axel's bed.

Xehanort was there, of course. He was calmly looking at him with a ferocious and calculating smile. No need to play games anymore apparently. The old man wasn't alone. Joe the creepy guard was just next to Vanitas... looking at him with hungry eyes...

"W-w-what the f...

_There, there boy, soothingly hushed him Xehanort. You're just contributing to everybody's best interest here...

_Look at his mouth, he heard another gruff voice that came from behind Joe ! I don't think you can fit more than one in there..."

Vanitas felt everything shut out around him... He couldn't hear anything anymore... He didn't know if he was crying or yelling...

_No please ! Don't do that ! Don't look at me like that ! Don't touch me ! I don't want to ! I want... I just want my parents ! Please mister, I'm scared !_

_ It won't hurt so shut up ! Or I will go back and find your brother !_

_ No please ! I'll be good ! Not Sora ! Not him ! Sora !_

_ "Van..."_

_ Don't touch Sora, please !_

_ "Van, listen to me ! It's Naminé !_

Naminé ? Hadn't it been her voice for a moment...? But she hadn't been there then... Was he still in that horrible place... or in the next one ? Or in another one altogether ? Was he dead ?

_"You're not dead, silly !"_

Naminé's voice... so pure and so beautiful when she laughed like that... It would have been nice had it been more than a dream...

_"It's not a dream ! I'm coming for you, Van ! You just have to hold on ! I am almost here ! Oh, please, hold on just..."_

And then there was darkness...

**So here it ends ! Couldn't wait much longer to drop that one ^^! So Naminé, huh ? What's she doing here ? Is she here at all ? I'll be writing the answer as quickly as I can !**

**Thanks so much for reading this ^^ ! Hope you'll find the time to review my story, cause there's no better fuel out there ! Aaaaand I'm ranting again... Be seeing y'all very soon !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey ^^! I'm back on track ! I'm sorry for those who have been waiting, I've taken longer to write this chapter ! It's not a very long one, but it was one where I had to take some drastic decisions as to where I was going with the story ! Thanks a lot for the reviews XD ! As usual, they've helped me lots ! I've actually discovered that my punctuation (my quotation marks****, more specifically) posed problems ! I've tried another approach in that regard so I'll be waiting on y'all to tell me how that goes ! For those who liked the friendship between Van (I'll call Vanitas that from now on lol) and Axel, I apologize cause he will only be mentionned this time around ! He'll be back though ! Promise !**

**Anywayn I hope you'll like this one ! Good readings ^^!**

**Disclaimer :** I obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or places affiliated. Same goes for Final Fantasy.****  
><strong>**

How far is heaven from hell ?

Chapter 3

_Vanitas was running. He didn't from what or where to but he knew he had to escape. It didn't matter that he was dressed only in his boxers. The important thing was to run. He knew it was important because Naminé was riding a horse alongside him, urging him to hold on just a few moment more..._

_ ...and she was so beautiful when she smiled at him like that ! She had blushed so brightly at first, when he had asked her out... maybe his wild attitude was too much for such a purehearted girl... But she'd said yes ! She put a hand on his cheek._

_ "It's alright, Van. You passed out before they could do anything" she said before she sat a little closer to him on the bench that had become theirs a little, in front of a vibrant red sunset..._

_ ...the brunette, himself, wanted to get away from these red eyes... from these arms... But he was back in his cell. Except the white walls had been changed to bars... He was stark naked and he couldn't hide. Joe was there. He was all around his cell... watching him with eyes as bright as sunsets that bore into his skin, marking him like the little bitch he was... He closed his eyes..._

_ ...because Axel was yet again making that smile he made when he was happy that Van showed his feelings. And boy did he hate that !_

_ "Wake up, Van ! You gotta start enjoying your freedom without screwing it up, this time !"_

_ Axel pushed him playfully to the bed..._

_ ...and little Vanitas whimpered a little in fear. The disgusting man was looking at him now. He was pretty sure Sora was safe at home... HE was the one in danger now..._

_ ...and Xehanort was smiling spitefully at him while there were hands everywhere on him, and tongues..._

_ "That's where you'll always end up, little boy" said Xehanort pleasantly. "You can act tough but you're still a little cunt ! Your sweet little ass will always be up for grabs ! As for me, I think I'll __have myself a little piece of your cute little brother..."_

_ And Sora was on the old bastard's lap... Vanitas could only look, horrified, while Xehanort was hungrily biting and teasing Sora's delicate neck... Sora himself had his eyes closed and was crying tears of blood..._

_ "Look what have you done, Van" whispered Sora with the malignant voice of a ghost. "You left me !"_

* * *

><p><em> Then, the young boy opened his eyes... and Vanitas made a strangled little cry at seeing the empty sockets where the bloody tears came from. Two holes of nothingness that were accusing him... and the gurgling horror that became Sora's voice as he smiled and said : "But I see you now..."<em>

Vanitas was screaming Sora's name. The light was suddenly too bright. He struggled against the arms he felt were trying to hold him still. He heard a loud crash as he finally set himself free... and then felt himself falling hard on a cold floor... He felt so exposed with that bright light coming mercilessly through his eyelids that he could only think to curl up into a ball on the floor...

"Just close the blinds" he heard Naminé's voice urge to someone. "Don't touch him just now !"

The light that had been blinding him suddenly was greatly subdued. Vanitas didn't dare open his eyes just yet though. What would he find that he would want to see anyway ? The sickeningly white walls of his cell that could drive you crazy and seemed so far away and yet close enough to crush you if you looked at them long enough ? Joe's eyes ? The dark room of that terrible house where he had heard a boy crying. Would the boy be Sora this time ?

"Open your eyes, Van" was saying Naminé's voice again. "It's safe now. You're in the hospital."

Hospital...? Vanitas took a deep shuddering breath and risked slowly opening one eye...

Naminé was the first thing he saw. She was kneeling in front of him. The room that he began to make out around her defined itself rapidly enough when he opened slowly the other eye. Obscurity reigned but he could see a bed... which he had probably just fallen from. A TV set in front of the bed... Curtains closed with some light piercing through... But most of all Naminé.

She made him an encouraging little smile as she extended a hand to him. She was so beautiful... here eyes were so gentle and heartwarming that he couldn't stop the tears from flooding his sight. He blindly took her hand. She didn't pull him to help him up. She was just there, comforting him... giving him the strength to pull himself up slowly. She then gently directed him to the bed.

The bed was big. It was warm and inviting. He knew he should have minded appearing so weak but his pride was shutting up because of Naminé's soothing presence at his side. He didn't feel bad just tucking himself obediently under the covers. It felt so good that he didn't want to voice his doubts that this could be real just yet...

* * *

><p>Naminé felt extremely relieved when she saw the young man settle down in the bed. He had been thrashing like mad just a moment ago. Someone with Van's strength crazed with terror was never a walk in the park. She couldn't help an amused smile at remembering the giant buff intern that had tried to stop the brunette from hurting himself – or more probably someone – being sent flying to the wall opposite the bed... and then she guiltily thanked the stars that the poor guy was OK if just a little shaken. The cracks that she could see on the wall despite the obscurity of the room were really impressive...<p>

She looked back at Van. She could easily make out his slender form under the covers and his head that was now resting on a pillow. He was looking at her. His golden eyes looked like two beautiful stars in the obscurity... glowing with honesty but a little tainted. That was what made the young man she had loved so much, once upon a time... before he had chosen to spare her a relation with a boyfriend behind bars. All because of his damn protective streak.

Van was nothing if not honest. Yes he could be suave and seductive, but he wore his heart on his sleeve more often that he believed. Yes he was strong and very intimidating, but she knew of this other side of him that could be tender, awkward and very shy. The brunette was a bundle of contradiction.

"What's happening to me, Naminé ?"

The question had surprised the young girl. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't seen him get in a seated position. Van was now studying her. His expression was a little hardened and detached. She knew it was his attempt to protect himself by showing indifference. She smiled a little sadly.

"You're in Radiant Garden's Hospital."

"How am I here ?" asked the young man raising an eyebrow sceptically. "How are you here yourself, girl ?"

"First thing you should know, Van... Those guards weren't successful. You fainted before they had time to."

"I don't really give a shit. And that's not what I asked."

Van was still smiling that ice cold smile that dared the world to hit him. That was the smile the young man reserved for the people who didn't know better to show them that nothing disturbed, that he was in control. When something threatened to overwhelm him, he'd always revert to the persona of the cruel bastard he believed himself to be. It actually worked on most people, but she was more sensitive than that. She decided to remain calm and to humor him for the time being.

"I was coming to get you. There's been a development in your case. Someone testified that you killed that man to protect them and that you'd saved them... Apparently, this testimony was really decisive and the judge decided that your sentence was through. This witness had apparently asked to remain anonymous... I have to say, I was quite surprised to hear that there was a witness to testify since you'd never once told me or anybody else we know why you did it and that it was to save someone..."

She paused to let the young man absorb this particular bit of information. There was no change in his expression. He was just waiting for her to go on. She sighed in frustration but went on with her little story just the same.

"I was at your house because Sora was having a sleepover there with all our little band when your lawyer called yesterday evening. Your brother Leon was the one who answered the call. Your lawyer told him that you'd just been acquitted, that you were free and that you'd need a ride home from the prison. Your brother needed to go to work so I convinced him to let me go get you. I took the first train to Radiant Garden since you were to be freed at noon the next day. I had arrived at night so I took a room in a hotel in the center of the city. I couldn't contact you to tell you because your lawyer had told Leon that you only would be notified of your release an hour beforehand. I turned in. Very early in the morning, I kinda heard you call Sora in my head..."

* * *

><p>Vanitas still couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. It should probably have worried him but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much... If this was a dream, he'd let it play out. For the moment he still wouldn't see any incoherence in it, so as long as he didn't let himself get lost in it, he could at least enjoy the fact that it hadn't turned into a nightmare yet.<p>

As for Naminé telling him that she'd heard him in her head... While many people would have been surprised, he was not. The beautiful young girl had always been a very sensitive person who seemed to make deep connections with the one she cared about and seemed to have all the answers all the time. It could have been very unnerving for someone like when they had been together... and there had been times in their relationship when Vanitas had been frustrated by the girl. There was someone who was very much in control... she didn't h ave to try to be strong. She had somehow always been there. In spite of that, the young man had decided no to let it deter him, at the time. That had been how he had won her heart.

"After that," continued Naminé, "I was afraid you were dying or something. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to call the police and to signal a bomb threat anonymously at a public phone near the hotel I was staying in..."

"You did what ?" interrupted the young man with eyes as big as saucers.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice, you know," said the young girl with a little laugh at his expression.

"You could've been arrested for that, girl !"

"I would've found a way out of that even if they had traced it back to me. I wasn't about to let anyone have their way with you, silly !"

At that moment, seeing the blonde beauty laughing so lightly did it for the young man. That crazy beautiful girl was laughing because of him. That he knew he could not dream. If there was one thing he knew he could not reconstitute with memories alone, it was the feeling of joy rushing to him at seeing someone he loved happy. Making someone smile instead of making them sad. Vanitas had not been able to do that to Naminé for a very long time. And those moments he cherished so much could only be lived, not dreamt.

That had probably shown on his face if Naminé's surprised look was any indication.

"Why are you crying, Van ?" she asked before she got up from her chair to wipe the tears he suddenly realized were pouring from his eyes.

"I thought none of this was real, Nam," he explained while letting her hold him for a moment. "I was convinced I was dreaming and that any moment now I would wake up to find I was either still getting... or to find that I was back in my cell..."

"And now ?"

"You're very much here, Nam," laughed the young man, feeling better now that the realization had settled in, "and free, apparently. Which means I've been given a fucking second chance..."

Naminé let him go and looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"You ARE happy you weren't raped, I hope. I hate it when you are the way you were a moment ago."

"I'm fine, Nam," he reassured her with a smirk.

"Yes you are," agreed the young girl while she posted herself on the edge of his bed. Vanitas could see that she wanted to talk to him about something. Actually, he had an idea what it was... They hadn't been in close proximity of each other since he broke up with her to be thrown in prison two years ago. There was still a little something there that was aching for a direction...

Naminé had to know what he was thinking about because she was lightly flushed and she had that little smile that she reserved him.

"Beware the elephant in the room !" joked the young girl quietly with a sigh.

"I was the one who disappeared on ya, Nam," said Vanitas with a lopsided grin while he gently put a hand on his cheek. "I would hope that many decent guys have made themselves known to an awesome chick like you."

Naminé had a melancholic smile at that. The answer was there. Yes there had been many candidates but none she had lost her heart to. Vanitas could have been happy about it but he had had time to think about Naminé in prison. He had come to the conclusion that even if he got out somehow one day, the blonde beauty would be better off without a loser like him – even if he was a hot loser.

"You know, Van," said Naminé, "I always thought that you weren't really in love with me. Don't misunderstand me, I was very happy going out with you and you've been an awesome boyfriend ! But I think that you always considered me more as a little sister than as your girlfriend..."

Vanitas had nothing to answer to that. He could probably have tried to deny it, but he had come to the same conclusion himself during his numerous times of self-inquiry at Radiant Garden's Penitentiary... He had always treated Naminé like a porcelain doll not to be broken. He had told her that he wouldn't sleep with her before she was a little older – she'd been fourteen while he was sixteen - because he respected her too much and he had made a promise to Sora not to hurt her and she had never pushed the matter... but the truth was that he'd found a girl that accepted him as he was and he'd been so afraid to break her... that he hadn't tried much with her. He hadn't had so much consideration for any other girls he'd gone out with – but then again, he usually dumped them after he was done with them...

"Friends ?" he asked her – a little more shyly than he'd had planned to...

"Friends," acquiesced the young girl with a gentle smile.

"I do have a question, Naminé..."

"What is it ?" asked the young girl.

"Have you heard what happened to my cellmate, by any chance ?"

The young man had just remembered about Axel and felt a little guilty at that. He knew he had an excuse , but his best friend had been in a dire situation himself while Vanitas had been about to be gang-banged. The redhead could very well be dead for all he knew... even if the notion seemed very unlikely to him. The guy was indestructible. Somehow, it seemed that stupid grin of his protected him against anything – and that was as far as the brunette would go on that complimentary streak, thank you very much !

"Do you, by any chance, mean that impossible guy that brought you here ?"

The annoyed tone of Naminé brought him out of his daze quite brutally. Axel had brought him here at the hospital ? Out of the penitentiary ? Naminé had met him ?

"You actually care for that stupid guy, don't you ?" asked Naminé with her knowing smile that always made any answer he could have made unnecessary. "I guessed as much. It figures that strange guy would be able to get to you..."

"Where is he, Nam ?" asked Vanitas urgently.

"If you'd let me finish what I was saying, you'd know," gently admonished the young girl. "After I called in the bomb threat, I waited for you at the hospital – I knew you'd be there eventually, of course. Half-an-hour later, there were reports on the news that a riot had been thwarted at the penitentiary. I went at the entrance of the hospital immediately after that. As soon as I was there, that idiotic jerk was there with you in his arms..."

"How did he make it out of the penitentiary ?" cut Vanitas , completely bewildered by her story. "Even with the mess there surely was there..."

"I don't know !" exclaimed Naminé with a fed-up tone. "Will you stop cutting me, Vanitas Leonhart ? Honestly, you and Sora really are the same ! You both drive me crazy, sometimes !"

Vanitas decided to put on the appropriate guilty look on his face. Naminé would see through that, of course, but she would let it slide. Plus, he could still resort to the puppy dog face if he had to. Even Naminé couldn't resist that one.

Turned out he didn't have to.

"There had been a lot of guards and policemen that were hurt in the riot so the elderlies had their hands full and were running all over the place. I tried to help Axel to hail someone but they didn't pay attention. So your friend threatened everyone that could hear that he would burn down the place if someone didn't take you in their care... Quite effective as you'd imagine."

Vanitas had no trouble imagining Axel getting pissed off in such a situation. And when Axel was worried about him, he did tend to go a little overboard... That fucking mother hen !

"Anyway, continued the young girl, "as soon as you were taken care of, I introduced myself to him. After he was done making downright perverted remarks when I mentioned I was your ex-girlfriend, he told me about what had occurred that morning. Apparently, when the police had arrived, he'd just shaken off some losers – his words – and was looking for you. He said he'd had to _burn his way through_ to get to you – whatever that means. When he found you, you were alone. Your aggressors were already gone and you still had your underwear on. He'd _burned_ your restraints – there's the _b_ word again – and after that, he just told me that he'd brought you here as quickly as possible. No explanations as to how... He just told me to tell you that _the stars had told him what to do_ and that you'd hear from him soon... As soon as he was done telling me that, he dashed out the door at full speed."

Vanitas found the story quite believable if one knew who Axel was. The man could be quite mysterious when he wanted to. Probably enough to puzzle even someone like Naminé. The young man could see that the redhead had made quite an impression on her. He had rarely see the young girl that annoyed... even when he was the cause, and that was saying something !

All the same, Axel was safe. And if his little message was any indication, he was probably out of the penitentiary too. He could imagine that would not go over well with the authorities. Tough ! His best friend was resourceful enough to hide below anyone's radar.

"Are you ready to go home now ?"

* * *

><p>Vanitas had been easily discharged from the hospital. Actually he had found they seemed more than happy to let him go... Probably had something to do with the way his little episode... He didn't let that bother him too much. The first steps under the sun out of the building had been an overflow of joy. It was his first steps as a free man in a very long time – well, a free man in prison clothes, since he didn't have anything else to wear... He allowed himself a very wide grin and a victory dance – Naminé had failed to keep a reproachful look at the ridiculous display and let herself be led in a quick waltz while they cheered on by high-school girls on a field trip.<p>

They'd had to cut it short though, though. They were getting looks – lots of appraising ones from women, to Naminé's unhappiness – because of the ragged prison clothes that were torn on places and that smelled really bad. The blonde girl had decided to take her ex-boyfriend to a good store in Radiant Garden.

"I don't have money, Nam," objected the brunette.

"Well I do," said Naminé with a placating tone. "My father is still the mayor of Destiny Islands and there's no way I spend the travel back with you getting continuously mauled by women with bad taste of clothes !"

The young man decided to let her have her way and an hour later, he was dresses in casual clothes : a pair of jeans, a tee, a boxer, socks and nice shoes. All Naminé's choices, of course. All that meant was that women would still be looking at him, but this time, being dressed by Naminé would ensure that they were women with good taste of clothes. The young girl had akways loved to show him off. Van always found it easier to let her do as she pleased.

They were now on a train to Destiny Islands. In four hour's time, he'd be home...

Vanitas couldn't help being apprehensive. What would he find there ? How much had things changed during his two years of imprisonment ?

**Aaaaaannnd cut ! Ok so Van is finally out of jail ! He did have to get out from hell at some point, right ^^? I'll try to be quicker for the next chapter ! There will be a lot more of the big family introduced then ! There will be at least Sora and Leon ! **

**Thanks a lot for reading this, as usual ! I hope you'll continue to bear with me as the story unfolds ! Don't hesitate to review, cause it's really nice ^^! I'll be seing you guys !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! First of all, I'd like to apologize... 2 years is a very long time. My only excuse is that life stirs us in many directions all the time and I needed time to sort it all out. The most important thing is that I'm back and I still want to finish this story the way I've always wanted to write it. Whatever happens, this story will get finished!**

**I want to thank those sexy readers who posted nice reviws about last chapter. They gave me the fuel to come back! I hope this chapter will satisfy you until the next one !**

How far is heaven from hell?

Chapter 4

It was another beautiful day on Destiny Islands. With the end of the summer holidays fast approaching, the youth were eager to enjoy the last days of total freedom until the start of the school year. The beach was of course a favorite destination for those who wanted to have fun. But most of them were at the Coliseum to have a drink and laze about.

The Coliseum was Phil's café. As far as he was concerned, a beautiful day like this was the promise of a lot of paying customers and rush hour all day long. The satyr had invested time, love, sweat and money on HIS place so he would be damned if it was not going to be the go-to place in town. Then again, with the two protégés he had working for him; he really didn't need to worry. It was Leon's turn to take the orders and serve the customers and he was nothing if not swift and efficient.

Though, he usually managed at least the shadow of a half-smile for the paying customers…

"PHIL!"

Of course Megara would be working at the bar today… Maybe that was the explanation for the sourer than usual attitude of Leon today…

"You good for nothing sad excuse for a goat, would you react when I call you?"

How a young woman could project such a beautiful and poised demeanor while cursing like a sailor and behave like a starved Minotaur on the fourth day of his salad diet was beyond Phil. How his champion could look upon this poisonous creature with the eyes of love was beyond Phil. How he could expect to escape his predicament now that the harpy was waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently, arms crossed and eyes flashing promises of impending doom and misery was way beyond Phil.

"The customers come here to have a good time, Megara! Not to hear you scream like a banshee each time something annoys you!"

_Which is often enough_, thought Phil who was educated enough to have grasped the concept of having an inner voice contrary to others who were directly In his line of sight.

"The customers come here to drink and ogle the staff, Phil," retorted the young woman with an air of superiority and a light wave of her hair. "On this front, I dare say they are satisfied enough."

And of course, a group of hormonal teenage boys would come at the bar at the right moment to order their drinks with foolish adoring smiles just to prove Megara right.

The satyr could not deny that had been his goal and he could admit to it. Hercules and Leon were two hardworking and efficient young men, but it didn't hurt that they were easy on the eyes. It actually ensured that many young girls would come to his café just to see them in the hope of flirting with one of the two. As for Megara, loathe as he was to admit it, she was an excellent bartender and an exceptional cook. Because of her, the Coliseum became a restaurant every evening and she never shied on reminding him that she had been instrumental in putting his establishment on the map.

"Come on, a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be behind a bar on a day like this!"

It would seem that one of the hormonal teenagers was on the bold side and has taken more than a shine to Megara… Phil thought he should probably subtly apprise the so obviously inexperienced young fool of the fact that the most beautiful roses still had thorns…

"You're completely right, handsome," replied Megara with the hint of a cruel smile. "Tell you what; I have to speak to my boss right now. Would you be a dear and mind the bar for me? At least until my _boyfriend_ comes to take his shift? You shouldn't miss him, he's kind of buff! So helpful! You certainly are a gentleman!"

Megara didn't let Phil time to see the dumbstruck expression on the face of the foolish youth before she ushered him into the kitchen.

"Paying customers are not your slaves, Megara," said Phil with a tired sigh in half-hearted attempt to be reasonable with the young woman.

"Are you still on that subject? Learn to let go of small matters, Phil, you will live longer."

The satyr just let a long suffering sigh before making his way to the coffee machine he out in the kitchen for his employees when they were on a break. If he was to listen to Megara ranting about what he did wrong with his café and his employees, he would need coffee. The girl was the equivalent of a raging typhoon on her good days.

"Cream and two sugars for me, Phil, thank you," said Megara while gracefully sitting on a chair while the satyr prepared the brew. "I am sure you've noticed something is wrong with Leon…"

The young woman had to admit it was refreshing to see Phil interrupting himself with his task to look at her as if she was growing heads by the dozen. She could be serious now and then. And even if it didn't happen often, she was capable of being considerate when need be. She could admit that it was a contrast with her usually more abrasive personality…

"The boy is always a little broody, Megara," commented Phil while pouring the coffee in two cups. "It used to concern me before I understood that it was normal for him and that the customers found it more intriguing than off-putting."

"Sure, he's not going to win Smile of the Year anytime soon," snorted Megara while accepting the cup Phil had poured for her, "but today, it's more than just brooding. He looks like someone has killed his puppy."

"I'm sure that's a look you're used to receiving, so I'll defer to you on that front," scoffed Phil, allowing himself a little smirk.

"That was completely unnecessary", said Megara, clearly unimpressed. "Especially seeing as I have information on the matter that you are obviously completely lacking…"

"Something wrong with the boy?" asked Phil more seriously.

Megara let an indulgent smile grace her beautiful features. For all that he was gruff and rode them hard, Phil had a heart and it showed for all his employees without exception. Why, she'd seen it since the day the satyr had become sort of a father figure for Hercules. The two of them really had found each other and had this weird mentor-pupil relationship that she tolerated for the sake of her boyfriend.

Hercules was the happy-go-lucky kind and always had a smile on his face whatever happened in his life. He had this unshakable faith that everything would be alright and it was catching. Megara had to admit that those childish warm smiles were the kind that made their female customers swoon. As long as he kept the sexy and seductive kind for her, his fan base needn't fear anything from her.

Leon was a different story. He very rarely smiled. The female customers were more attracted to his brooding, calm and mature looks. He remained polite but never hesitated to firmly rebuke you if you got too comfortable with him. Most of the time, it was very difficult to tell what he was thinking.

Megara wasn't an unfeeling bitch, contrarily to what most thought. She knew that the boy's demeanor had partly to do with his history. He'd had to raise his two brothers by himself since the death of his parents… one of the two brothers was in prison. It was not a stretch to think that Leon blamed himself for that.

"His brother is coming back," said Megara, looking Phil straight in the eye.

"I didn't know the kid was gone", commented Phil, blankly.

"Not Sora. The other one. Vanitas. They released him this morning from Radiant Garden's prison and he's coming back."

"The brat?"

Leon's brothers had often been seen at the Coliseum. When Leon had come asking for a job six years ago, Phil hadn't employed him straight away, arguing that he was too young and wouldn't be as dedicated as he needed all his employees to be. Megara had been present at the interview and had asked the boy why he needed the job. Leon had told them that his parents had just died and that it was just him and his brothers now. Phil had relented. And Leon had proven to be an excellent worker. He'd learned the ropes almost as quickly as Hercules who was four year older than him and that was no small feat.

During the time Leon worked at the Coliseum, it was not rare to see his two younger brothers coming to the café to go back home with Leon. Megara adored Sora and Phil liked the kid well enough. He was a happy kid, always smiling and mostly polite and respectful. Vanitas or "the brat" as Phil had taken to call him, was another story…

Megara herself had been charmed many times by the young boy. He had the looks and the attitude of a lady-killer (and probably was) but knew when to be respectful. And the young woman had been attracted to bad-boy types before. Plus everybody in town knew that the Leonhart family had the fight in their veins.

But that usually meant that they were proficient at fighting. Vanitas was that, but he liked it probably a little too much too… Megara remembered a young boy who was angry a lot at everything, always trying to rile his brother up and always picking fights with other boys – but fortunately winning them too. It hadn't been a surprise but for a handful of people when he'd been sent to prison.

"Well that explains it, then," said Phil shaking his head. "I should've guessed it too; he always made that particular frown when the brat caused problems… But it's been two years. So I guess, I'm just not used to it anymore… And if he's coming back…"

"I think you should tell him to go home or to see his friends or something. Hercules and I can cover for him easily enough. He's not going to be any good to us in that state. He should probably take a few days. Everyone in town probably knows his brother is coming back by now…"

"How did you come by this information, by the way?" asked Phil curiously.

"The mayor's wife was talking about it at the market this morning," answered Megara, rolling her eyes. "The woman isn't too bad, she's just a blabbermouth. Her daughter is Vanitas' girl and a friend of Sora's, Naminé I think she's called… She went to Radiant Garden to bring him back here. At the rate this is going, everyone in town is going to have an opinion about it by the end of the day. Leon and his brother are in for an interesting couple of weeks."

"Oh, brother!" grumbled the satyr before getting up to talk to his protégé.

Leon was having a bad day. And apparently, it showed. Which meant his friends and colleagues would feel the need to go out of their way to be nice to him and to make sure he knew they were there for him and there were very few people he could accept that from without looking ill. It had already begun at work. Phil was telling him that he was not needed if he was not feeling up to it. The satyr did have his way to put it that made it look like it was more about productivity than real care for him but still…

"I still have to set up the tables for lunch service though."

He would at least make sure he didn't leave his work half done. Plus, it would delay the time where he would actually have to think…

"Hercules and Megara are more than able to take care of that", countered Phil with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry kid, but right now, you have other things to think about."

"I would rather work…"

"Yeah? Well I would rather be a movie star, but here I am! Now get changed and get out! Take a few days while you're at it! You're due some."

"Anything else, boss?" muttered Leon.

"I'm not punishing you, kid," said Phil with a good natured smirk while accompanying Leon to the locker room to make sure he would actually go there. "Two words: family is family! And right now, you should be getting ready to be at the train station, to welcome your brother back."

"Oh Leoooon!" they heard Megara sing from outside. "That creepy friend of yours is outside waiting for yooouuuu! He won't budge before you come oooouuut! And he's scaring the customeeeers!"

"WHAT!" the satyr cried out in panic.

"She's just trying to push your buttons, Phil," reassured Leon, rolling his eyes. "Cloud's my best mate and he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Sure!" snorted Phil. "He smiles just a little less than you and you're already such a little sunshine!"

Leon spared a shadow of a smile to his boss. Phil watched him close the door of the locker room before he heard Megara's melodious voice again.

"Two words Phiiiiiil! BIG SWORD!"

And then, he really panicked.

* * *

><p>Cloud was completely immune to Leon's brooding. When the tall brunet had something on his mind, he never shared right away. He could let it all simmer inside until it would explode and take everyone in sight down with it. In that aspect, Leon was very different from his younger brothers. Some would say it's par for the course when you're the eldest that you would keep to yourself to be less annoying than your younger siblings but Cloud was the eldest and he never felt that way.<p>

So it probably was all Leon…

"Did you really have to bring your sword? It was overkill if you ask me."

Leave to Leon to start the conversation with a reproach. Cloud just gave him a blank look.

"Are we really going to talk about my big sword or about what's really bothering you?"

"You want to talk about Van?" asked Leon, raising one eyebrow.

"If that's what's bothering you, yeah I guess."

Did Leon WANT to talk about it? Not so much. He didn't do the touchy-feely stuff. He was not wired that way. Did he NEED to talk about it? That was another story.

"So what, you thought I was gonna pour my heart out to your sorry ass?" snorted Leon with a cocky smile while bumping shoulders with the stoic blonde.

"Well, I figured I'd throw the idea out there before you blow up all over the place and not while you're at it with Aerith… that would be messy," answered Cloud, unperturbed.

Leon poked Cloud on the back of his head to hide his embarrassment. They continued to walk in the direction of Leon's house in silence for a moment before Leon spoke again.

"I'll figure it out, Cloud. When Vanitas get here, we're going to talk. It's going to be hell but I hope we'll get through it. I don't know what to tell you right now because I don't know much yet. Van has a lot to make up for and he has a lot to explain. Beyond that, one problem at a time."

"Alright," said Cloud easily enough. "I'm not going to pester you. You know I'm there, right? If at any time you've had enough, you come by. I cleared it with Tifa."

"I know I can count on you, blondie. Now enough of that! It's usually Aerith who forces me to talk about stuff. You wouldn't want to make her jealous…"

"What is there to be jealous of? Do you have feeling about me, Leon?"

Leon figured another poke was well deserved for the weird looks bystanders were giving them…

* * *

><p>"You and your brother really deserve each other!"<p>

"Now where does THAT bullshit comes from, Naminé?" asked Vanitas, annoyed at her smug all-knowing little laugh.

"Now, Vabitas Leonhart, the bad boy routine is getting old!" chastised Naminé with a fond smile. "You'll act like the gentleman I know you can be if you expect an answer for your silly quuestions!"

The young man just threw his hands up in answer with his usual cheeky grin. If the lady wants to keep a secret, you'll never get her to talk. He was surprisingly easily getting reacquainted with the ol' "letting Naminé get her way" routine, and they still had 2 hours to kill! Vanitas would be as charming as she'd want him to be, if only to avoid thinking about what and who was waiting for him at his destination.

**I finally came around to introduce Leon and Cloud! It's not been easy trying to figure them out! I hope you won't find them too out of character as the story goes on. Sora will appear very soon!**

**If you find it in yourself to tell me what you thought of it, I would really love it!**

**Be seeing y'all soon!**


End file.
